Legend of Zelda: Spirits
by Tetra1143
Summary: After Link and Zelda defeat Malladus, all is peaceful. Until Link loses his memory. Now, It's up to Zelda to help him regain his memory. Now that Link saved Zelda, it's her turn to save him. Zelda finds that not only is it hard and difficult, but she needs to help him, no matter what. What happens when she finds out that the Chief is evil? And when her kingdom turns on her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**

Zelda stood in the doorway, watching the sun go down over the hills. In the distnce, she heard the sounds of train whistles. She sighed, thinking of her journey she took with a certain enjineer. Just as the sun set, one of her guards knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called

The door slowly opened and in came the guard.

"There are two people who said they need to see you." he said

"Can they come back tomorrow?" asked Zelda

"They said it was urgent." argued the guard

"Huh, okay. I will be right there." said Zelda

The guard walked out of the room, leaving Zelda alone. Zelda sighed to herself. Things have been peaceful since Malladus died, but being a princess was still hard, no matter what. Zelda walked over to the doorway, leading to the hall. Two guards joined her. When Zelda reached the throne room, she walked to her throne sitting down.

"Come in!" she called loudly

The two huge doors swung open. Then an old man walked in and close behind him was a young boy who wore green recruit clothes.

"Link!" said Zelda excitedly

Zelda raced over to Link happy to see him. Link looked at Zelda, confused, and hide behind Niko. Zelda stopped in front of Niko.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda

Niko sighed, then turned to Link.

"This is Princess Zelda, princess of Hyrule, where you live." explained Niko

Link nodded, then looked up at Zelda with curiousity.

"Don't you already know that, Link?" asked Zelda, confused.

Link shook his head.

"Zelda, I need to talk to you." said Niko

"Um...okay." said Zelda

Niko walked a few feet away from where Link was standing. Zelda followed Niko until they where a good distance away. Link watched in curiously, then got distracted with something different.

"Zelda, Link...lost his memory." whispered Niko

"What?!" said Zelda, startled.

"Yes, he came back one day, his head hurting, so I sent him to bed. The next day, he didn't know who he was, or where he was." explained Niko

"Oh. What are we going to do!" exclaimed Zelda

"I'm not sure." admitted Niko

"What are we going to do! What are we going to do!" repeated Zelda

"Zelda, first, you need to calm down, okay?" said Niko

"Calm down! Niko! Link doesn't know who he is now you want me to calm down!" yelled Zelda

"Why don't you keep him here for the night?" suggested Niko,calmly

Zelda paced across the room, pondering the idea.

"Why?" she finally asked.

"You could try and jog his memory. Maybe he will remember you. Explain things to him." said Niko

"Niko! I have a lot of work I need to get done!" said Zelda

Niko sighed.

"Fine, I will bring him back with me. But please remember, Zelda, Link helped you get your body back, drove you to every realm, and became a recruit for you. I just thought I would remind you." said Niko.

Niko walked back to Link, who was looking at Zelda.

"Let's go Link. We're going home." said Niko

Link stared at Niko for awhile, then, followed him out the door. Zelda sighed. She had a lot of paper work to do and papers to sign. Don't forget the ceremonies! She didn't have time to explain every little thing to him. Zelda rushed off to bed. Maybe she needed a little sleep. Once Zelda cooled down from her minor argument with Niko, she pondered on what he said. Zelda sighed. She got out of bed, and walked over to her desk. She jotted down a note to herself. Tomorrow morning she was going down to Aboda Village, and picking up Link.

**I decided to edit this one! Thank you, kitty-wkiskers for the advice in editing this one! I hope this one is much better than the other one! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Train disaster

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Early the next morning, Zelda got dressed and walked out of her room. She peered into the hallway, there where no guards but the chief at the end of the hall. Zelda walked down the hall to the Chief.

"Chief?" asked Zelda

The chief looked at Zelda, startled. He didn't see the princess approach.

"Yes?" he answered

"I need you to escort me to Aboda Village please." she asked

"Your highness, it is early in the morning, why would you like to go there?" he asked

"I have business there. You don't need to come with me, I can take myself." suggested Zelda

She knew that was the guards weak point. They didn't like it when their princess went out on her own.

"No! I'll come with you." said the chief.

"Thank you!" said Zelda happily

The Princess and chief walked out of the castle, and through castle town. There, waiting on the tracks for them, was one of the few trains that roamed Hyrule.

"Good morning your Highness. Where are we going today?" asked the engineer.

"To Aboda Village please." said Zelda

"Alright. ALL ABOARD!" said the Engineer.

The Chief helped the princess on board and got on. Zelda looked out the window. The green morning dew, fling away, off the windows. The grass waving around wildly, due to the trains speed. Zelda sighed. She wished she could redo her journey with Link, but have her body again. They quickly approached and left Whittletown, which was in between the Castle and Aboda. Then, she could finally see Aboda Village. Once the train stopped, Zelda jumped off.

"Chief, please stay here." said Zelda

"Oh, Okay your highness." said the Chief.

Zelda walked down the steps and in the direction of the beach. The small house next to the beach belonged to Niko and Link. Zelda quietly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" she heard from inside.

Slowly, the front door opened, and she saw Niko.

"Oh, Your Highness! What are you doing here at this early hour?" asked Niko

"I came to pick up Link." she said simply

Niko smiled.

"Why don't you come in?" suggested Niko

"Okay." said Zelda

Zelda walked inside the housed, Niko closing the door behind her.

"So you knew what I was getting at last night?" asked Niko

"Yes. You where right. Link saved me. I think it might be my turn to "save" him." said Zelda

Niko nodded. Then walked over to the bed where Link was sleeping.

"Link, wake up. Link?" whispered Niko, nudging the sleeping figure of Link.

Link stirred a bit, then looked up at Niko.

"Do you remember?" asked Niko

Link shook his head, looking at Niko.

"Oh, Okay. Princess Zelda has decided to take you to the castle for a few days." said Niko

Link looked over at Zelda. Watched her for a few moments, then looked back at Niko.

"Zelda, he's ready to leave." said Niko

"Okay, Link, Follow me." said Zelda

Link nodded, pulling his tunic over his head, putting his belt on, and slipping his shoes on, he followed Zelda.

"Bye Niko!" Zelda called

"Good Luck!" called Niko

When Zelda approached the train, the chief was talking to Alfonzo.

"Alfonzo, It's good to see you again." said Zelda

"You too, princess." said Alfonzo

"Are you ready to go your Highness?" asked the Chief.

"Yes." said Zelda

Once Zelda boarded the train, she grabbed Link's wrist, helping him up.

"This is one of the Royal Trains I ride in." she explained

Link nodded. Zelda hoped he knew what she was saying. This wasn't going to be easy, she already knew that. once they pastwd Whittletown, Link pointed at something as they passed by. Zelda walked over to see what it was. Link was pointing at someone who was running away. He looked familiar. It was the train engineer! Zelda started to freak out. Link watched Zelda carefully.

"Chief! Chief! Wake up!" She yelled.

The chief was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up. Link looked at Zelda, worried.

"What are we going to do! What are we going to do!" She repeated

Link walked into the control room. They all looked familiar. Link grabbed the engine controls. Sure he barely knew the girl in the back, but she was pretty and she apparently knew him. So, he was going to try and help her. Link held it tight in his hand, and shoved it down. Suddenly, then train jerked and stopped. Zelda ran into the control room.

"Link!You did it!" Said Zelda happily

Link only nodded.

"Did you remember how to control a train?" Asked Zelda

Link raised one hand and shook it like a so-so.

"Yeah!" Cheered Zelda

Link drove Zelda and the sleeping Chief back to the castle, safe and sound.


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow

**Please leave a Review at the end! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Link drove Zelda back to the Castle. Zelda then grabbed his wrist and rushed off to her office. Zelda spent the day signing papers and talking to the guards about finding that engineer and arresting him for almost killing their princess. Link warched the people come in and out of the office. Link sat patiently all day. By the end of the day, Zelda was exhausted. She looked over at Link. He was watching her carefully. She sighed.

"Come on, Link, let's go for a walk around the castle." suggested Zelda

She needed fresh air after a day like today. Link stoode up, stretching his legs, then followed Zelda out the door. In his head, he had a feeling that this girl was going to help him get his memory back. He quiet sure how though. Zelda walked out to the castle garden. It was dark, silent, and nice out. Just how she hoping it would be. In the middle of the garden, was a small bench Zelda liked to sit on. She sat on the left side then looked up at Link.

"You can sit too if you want." said Zelda

Link nodded and sat down next to Zelda. Link quietly looked around. Zelda sighed. This was going to take forever! After about two hours of sitting on the bench and Zelda explaining a few things, they walked back inside the bedroom. Zelda changed into her night gown and turned to Link, who was already wearing his white pants, his light green long sleeve shirt, and his hat, tunic, belt, and shoes where folded pinto a neat pile on the floor. Zelda smiled, then climbed into her bed.

"You can sleep there." said Zelda

Link looked at where she was pointing. Zelda pointing on the ground next to her oversized bed. Link nodded. Zelda's bed was a queen size and had a pink canopy over it. After about an hour, Zelda was fast asleep. Link peered over the side of the bed, making sure Zelda was asleep. Link sneaked out of the room to explore the castle. Suddenly, Link heard voices down the hall. Link crept down the hall, toward the voices.

"Yes, you said the dang boy didn't remember anything!" exclaimed one voice.

"I didn't think he would!" said another.

Link peered around the corner. There, he saw the chief and the engineer who tried to kill Zelda. Link's eyes widened. The Chief, a bad guy? What the hell? Thought Link. Link continued to listen.

"If he gets his memory back, then it won't go as planned." said the Chief

"I know. What are we going to do then?" asked the engineer.

"I know! He is a recruit. Sword training tomorrow. I will get rid of him then." said the Chief

Link's eyes widened with fright. He didn't know this guy very well, and he was trying to kill him? Why? Link dashed back down the hall and into Zelda's bedroom. He grabbed a piece of paper, quickly writing on it.

"Where are you going?" asked someone in the dark

Link turned around. There, in the shadows, was a young boy. His hair was white, he wore a white long sleeve shirt under a black tunic. His eyes where a red color and he wore a black hat. He looked like him. Link stepped backward in fright.

"No! I'm not going to hurt you! I promise! I want to help you!" said the shadow boy

Link looked at him carefully.

"Here, my name is Shadow. It may sound like a "bad guy" but I honestly am not!" he explained.

Link stopped stepping backward and looked at Shadow.

"Look, I know you don't remember me, but we grew up together, We moved away and I never saw you again. Until I heard that you defeated Malladus. Thus, putting a curse on me." said Shadow

Link tilted his head. Would Zelda know this person? As if on cue, Zelda yawned and woke up. Shadow froze and looked at Zelda. Zelda rubbed her eyes, then looked around the room. She saw Link standing a few feet away from the bed, and another dark figure on the other side.

"Ah! Gua-" Zelda's mouth was covered by Shadow who had raced across the room.

"Zelda, calm down, please? It's me." said Shadow

Zelda squirmed as Shadow held her down. Shadow whispered to Zelda. Zelda still refused to stop squirming. Zelda looked at Link, as if she needed help. Link ran from the where he was standing, and tackled Shadow to the ground.

"Guards! Guards!" she yelled

Shadow threw Link off of him.

"Zelda look! It is me!" he said in a panic

Zelda jumped out of bed, and flipped the light switch on. Zelda then gasped as she saw Shadow.

"Argh! I don't know who you are, but hide. The guards will be here any second!" said Zelda

Shadow ran straight to the bed, and crawled under it. The guards then burst through the door.

"What's wrong your Highness?" asked the Chief.

"Er...nothing. Just a bad dream. Sorry." apologized Zelda

"Okay. Hope you sleep better then." said the Chief, who was watching Link.

Link glanced the other way, refusing to make eye contact with the Chief. Once the Chief and guards left, Zelda sighed.

"You can come out now." she said

Shadow crawled out from under the bed.

"Now, explain who you are! Or I will call my guards again." said Zelda

"You know who I am." said Shadow

"No, I don't." said Zelda

"Right, maybe you'll remember my other names." said Shadow

"Other names?" questioned Zelda

"Red, Blue, and Vio. Ring a bell at all?" asked Shadow

"Wha...?" said Zelda

Link stared hard at Shadow. Those names he just said meant something important. But what?

"What happened? How do you know who they are? How do you.." Zelda was cut off by Shadow.

"What happened was, when you defeated Malladus, he cursed us and Link. I know who they are because I am all of them, combined into one." answered Shadow.

**Thanks for reading! What an ending no? Anyway, please leave a comment! I appreciate everyone who has so far! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tricked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

* * *

The rest of the night was spent with Shadow explaining everything about the curse and how he knew Link and Zelda. It turn out that Link had siblings named Blue, Red, and Vio. Link had then moved away to become an engineer. When Malladus was defeated, Link, Red, Blue, and Vio where cursed because Link defeated Malladus. Thus, Link lost his memory and his three brothers became one. Zelda was convinced that Shadow was who he said he was, Link was too. Then, before they knew it, the sun had risen and it was already morning. Zelda changed into her dress, and Link dressed in his recruit clothes. Zelda told the Kingdom that Shadow was allowed to stay in the kingdom. Later that day, the Chief came into Zelda's office.

" Your Highness, maybe sword training will help Link regain his memory." said the Chief.

"That's a great idea! What do you think Link?" Asked Zelda

Link was standing next to Shadow. Shadow glanced over at Link shrugging. Link nodded.

"Okay, Chief you can take Link with you." Said Zelda

Shadow walked over to Zelda's desk.

"Can I go with him? It will let me catch up with my brother." Said Shadow

"I don't see why not." Said Zelda not looking ip from her paper work.

"Thank you, your Highness." Said Shadow.

Link, Shadow, and the Chirf walked away from Zelda's office. The chief turned a few times, knowing that Link didn't remember where the training room was. Then, the Chief took a turn down a hall where there was a door at the end. The Chief came to a stop in front of the door.

"In here." Said the Chief

Shadow nodded and walked in first, then Link. When they where both in the room, the Chief slammed the door shut, chuckling to himself.

"Foolish children. You are to be locked led up down here. You will not mess up my plans!" He said

"Why would you want to do this!" Exclaimed Shadow.

"Because, me and Chancellor Cole decided to take out Princess Zelda and resurect Malladus. But Cole knew there would be someone close to Zelda who would be able to stop us, so he put a curse on you three! Now that Cole is gone and so is Malladus, Link doesn't know who he is and you threw are now one! Thus, I will be able to do my part of the plan!" Explained the Chief.

"You know, we will find way out, and when we do, we will tell Zelda all about you!" Said Shadow

"I doubt you will get out in time!" Said the Chief.

And with that, the chief walked away, down the hall. Shadow hit his fists on the wall. He then started muttering to himself. Link tilted his head to the side. What was he saying? Shadow turned towards Link.

"I'm sorry I got you stuck in this." sighed Shadow

Link just nodded. They where stuck in a Cell and they couldn't get out. With the Chief's plan in place, there was almost nothing they could do now.

* * *

Zelda sat at her desk doing work most of the day. The other half was spent wondering of Link would get his memorblack with sword training. Near the end of the day, the chief walked into her office. Zelda jumped up, excited to see Link. When she looked past the chief, Link was now where in site.

"Where are Link and Shadow?" Asked Zelda

The Chief lowered his head, Zelda looked at him concerned.

"What happened?" Asked Zelda as she walked over to the Chief.

"They...left, your Highness." Said the Chief.

"What do you mean?" Asked Zelda.

"I mean, Shadow took Link away from the training room. He was not the person you thought he was." Said the Chief.

Zelda was close to tears. Shadow, cheating on her and Link? They believed in him, and he turned on them? Zelda shook her head.

"Where did Shadow take Link?" Asked Zelda

"I have no idea your Highness." Said the Chief.

Zelda gritted her teeth in anger. She knew what she was going to do.

"I want you to get Shadow and Link. Bring Shadow here when he's caught. Got it?" Said Zelda angrily.

"Yes your Highness." Said the Chief, bowing.

The Chief left the office with a smug look on his face. He tricked her, and she fell for it.

* * *

**Thanks For reading! Please! Feel free to leave a review! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5: Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

For the next few weeks, Zelda had most of the guards all out looking for Shadow. All while Link and Shadow where right under Zelda's nose. Shadow was trying to jog Link's memory all while trying to escape. Link sort of remembered a few things. One the third week of Zelda's guards looking for Link and Shadow, she decided to have a walk around the castle. Zelda walked downstairs, toward the dungeons. She always wondered what was down there, and now that Chancellor Cole was gone, she could finally go down there. When Zelda got to the last stair, she heard guards talking. She peered into the hallway. Two guards where guarding one door. What's in there? Wondered Zelda. She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Zelda ran and hidden inside of a small crevice. The Chiefew walked down towards the two guards.

"Excuse me, sir? What's in this cell?" Asked one of the guards

"The most wanted criminal in Hyrule." Answered the Chief

"Okay, sir." Said the guards.

The two guards walked back up the stairs, leaving the Chief a lone. The Chief opened the cell door with a pair of keys. Zelda watched quietly as two figures tried to push their way past the Chief. The Chief shoved them back toward the wall. When the Chief walked inside, closing the door, Zelda thought it would be best to leave. Then she heard a voice that made her stop. Zelda sneaked over to the door, pressing her ear against it.

"We will find a way out!" exclaimed one voice

"You say that every time I come in. IT HAS BEEN THREE WEEKS! YOU AREN'Y GOING ANYWHERE!"yelled the Chief.

"Well, you tell us all about your plan every time you come in!" said another voice

"Yeah, and I will again. Your princess still believes you took him, and is searching Hyrule. When she finally realizes that you are now where to be found, She will become sad. Then, I will take her down." said the Chief.

Zelda's eyes widened. The Chief, a bad guy? She never knew there would be so many bad guys working in her Kingdom. Then she heard the door click. Zelda then ran back into the small crevice. The Chief then walked away, with a smug look on his face. Once the Chief was gone, Zelda ran back to the door, which was locked. She looked up above the door. There, she had a small set of keys just in case. Zelda climbed up to them, taking them down. She then unlocked the door, eering inside. There, where Link and Shadow.

"Link!" said Zelda happily.

Link and Shadow looked at Zelda surprised.

"How did you know we where here?" asked Shadow.

"I saw the Chief. I'm sorry I didn't know he was bad." said Zelda, sadly.

"It's not your fault. It was his decision to so, not yours." said Shadow

"He's right, Zelda, what happened to us isn't your fault. I promise."

Zelda turned toward Link, surprised. Shadow just watched.

"Wait, did you... Just talk?" Asked Zelda.

Link nodded. Zelda's eyes widened. Link hadn't talked since he lost his memory.

"He's been remembering more and more everyday." Answered Shadow.

"Oh! Thank you Shadow!" exclaimed Zelda.

"Your welcome, Zelda." Said Shadow.

Zelda smiled.

"Okay, you two, come on. I am going to help you out." said Zelda.

"No, you can't." murmured Link.

"Why not?" questioned Zelda.

"Because then he will kill you right away. Anjean said to protect this kingdom. She told me to help you. I can't help you when you are dead, no?" explained Link.

Zelda's eyes widened. He was remembering a whole lot more! Zelda stood frozen in shock for a little bit, then smiled at Link.

"Your right. I will play along with his plan. But, when he wants me to go somewhere with him alone, I will come and get you." said Zelda.

"Okay, so our plan is now set in place." said Shadow.

Link and Zelda nodded.

"Alright. Can I name out team? It would be cool!" said Zelda.

"Um...sure?" said Shadow.

"Okay, Team Triforce! We are going to take down all of the followers of Malladus, once, and for all!" said Zelda

"Yeah!" agreed Team Triforce.

Now, that Zelda knows where Link and Shadow all is okay. Team Triforce has a plan to stop the Chief, and the followers of Malladus. But will it be enough? Zelda, Link, and Shadow are drawing close.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you like the Chapter! It's a little short, I know. But we are getting closer to the Chief's plan. Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


	6. Chapter 6: A step further

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The next few days where spent with Zelda playing her part in the plan. Link and Shadow where talking about the plan and Shadow was helping Link remember more. Zelda worked on paper work the next few days. One day, the Chief walked into Zelda's office.

"Your Highness. We still haven't found them. It has been almost a month. I don't think we'll find them." said the Chief.

Zelda jumped up. She had to act devastated. If she didn't, the Chief would become suspicious.

"What do you mean!?" said Zelda.

"I think we should give up. We can't find them and We've been hunting for almost a month." said the Chief.

Zelda lowered her head, looking at the ground. She then tried to thinking about the saddest moment. Zelda's tears rolled down her cheeks. The Chief rushed over to Zelda.

"I'm sorry your highness." whispered the Chief.

The Chief drew his small dagger behind his back. This was his chance. He would stab her, then leave the room and leave the kingdom. Zelda flinched a bit. There was no one in the room but the Chief. The Chief leaned closer to Zelda.

"I'm sorry your highness." whispered the Chief.

Zelda's head snapped up. The Chief then lunged the knife straight at her. Zelda ducked and drew her Bow and Arrow. Link had the Bow of Light but she always had a small bow on her.

"Don't move, or I shot." said Zelda.

"Your Highness, why would you shot me?" asked the Chief, putting his knife back behind his back.

"I saw it. You tried to stab me!" exclaimed Zelda.

The Chief gritted his teeth. He glared at the princess. How did she know about his plan?

"How did you know!" yelled the Chief angrily.

"I learned about it from Shadow and Link. I already found them and learned that you are planning to kill me!" said Zelda.

"Link and Shadow." whispered the Chief.

Zelda fired the Arrow. It was a little off and scrapped his shoulder. The Chief yelped in pain, dropping his sword and dagger. Zelda loaded another arrow into the bow.

"You are so much like Queen Tetra!" yelled the Chief.

Zelda tilted her head, the arrow still aimed at the Chief.

"I knew your ancestor, the one who found this place. She was just as feisty as you and you are now aiming an arrow at me!" yelled the Chief.

Zelda fixed the bow so that she wouldn't miss this time. She jerked her head toward the door. The Chief put his hands in the air, walking out the door and going down the hall toward the cells. The Chief unlocked the door, were Link and Shadow were staying. The Chief was then forced to let Link and Shadow free. Zelda then put the Chief in the shackles.

"I hope you stay here long enough to rot and die." said Shadow.

Link nodded in agreement. Zelda put her bow back on her shoulder. She then gestured for Shadow and Link to follow her. Before they could close the door, there was a small click. Link looked up at the Chief. The Chief had released himself from the shackles and bound across the room, hitting Zelda to the ground. Link then went to draw the Lokomo Sword, but it wasn't there and the Chief hit him too.

"I won't let you get away." said Shadow.

"I'm afraid I already have." said the Chief.

Then, the chief bounded over to Shadow knocking him out cold.

"Chief! What are you doing!"

The Chief whirled around, and there stood one of the guards. The guard watched him in horror.

"Princess Zelda was influenced by Shadow's evil. So was Link." explained the Chief.

The guard nodded, then walked over to the Chief, helping move Link, Zelda, and Shadow into the throne room for execution. There, the kingdom will decide if Zelda's turn to the evil will allow her to rule. The Chief smirked. His plan changed, but still had the same goal.

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes. A bright white light was all she could see for a few minutes. When she regained sight, she was in the throne room tied up, and gaged. She was facing one of the walls. She heard a loud crowd behind her, and voice call out to them. It was the Chief. She listened.

"People of Hyrule! Your princess has turned to the dark side due to the influence of this boy!" called the Chief.

"Mfh!" called the other person.

Zelda turned to see who the person was. It was Shadow. He was gagged, hands tied behind his back, and a thick rope around his neck. He looked scared. Zelda frantically looked around. Link was laying next to her, unconscious. Zelda heard the crowds cheering for the execution.

"Now! He will be hung for his crimes against the princess!" called the Chief.

Zelda then slipped out of the loose ropes, stood up, and aimed her bow and arrow at the chief.

"Stop!" she yelled.

The Chief looked at Zelda who's bow was aimed directly at him. The Chief looked at Zelda, then the crowd.

"You now know what I meant! She has been influenced by this boy of evil!" called the Chief.

"No! That's not true! He is a good boy! The Chief is the one who is trying to kill me!" said Zelda.

The crowd booed. Her people of her kingdom...didn't like her anymore, and didn't believe her. Zelda shook her head. She fired the arrow above the Chief's head, cutting the rope that was around Shadow's neck. Then, she grabbed his wrist, and Link's, dragging him. Out of the throne room while the people inside where blinded by the light arrow she used. Zelda then hide in a bush. She untied Shadow and Link. Shadow untied the gagged.

"Nice shot." he commented.

"Thanks." whispered Zelda.

Zelda, Shadow, and Link waited in the bushes until night had fallen. Zelda sighed. She couldn't go back to her house anymore. Shadow looked over at Zelda. Link was still unconscious.

"Do you think they're gone?" asked Shadow.

"Yeah, maybe." whispered Zelda.

Link, Shadow, and Zelda left the kingdom behind them. Walking through the night toward the Tower of Spirits. The Chief's plan was almost complete and there was nothing they could do. The Chief grinned. Zelda ran off and now, he will take over the kingdom! The chief walked back to his room, only to find a tall women in his room, going through his papers.

"I don't understand why you are choosing to follow the path of evil. Ever since I met you I knew you where going to do something horribly to my kingdom." said the person.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" asked the Chief.

The Chief's sword was raised.

"I wouldn't do that." said another voice.

The Chief whirled around, facing a man dressed in green.

"The hero..." stammered the Chief.

"What did you plan on doing?" asked the Hero of Winds.

"Nothing!" exclaimed the Chief.

"Yeah, sure." said the women.

"Wait, then that means your...Queen Tetra!" said the Chief.


	7. Chapter 7: Aboda Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

With the castle far behind them, Zelda, Link, and Shadow made their way to Aboda Village, where Niko lived. Niko was bound to help them. He was their last source. Zelda's eyes where feeling heavy. She glanced over at Link and Shadow, noticing that they too where ready to fall asleep. Zelda sighed.

"Let's take a break, please?" asked Zelda.

"Fine. I couldn't agree more." said Link.

Shadow nodded. Zelda walked away from the tracks and toward the woods. For now, they could sleep in the woods until morning. On their long walk toward Aboda, Zelda's dress had gotten caught on everything on their walk. There where tears and rips in it now. Zelda sighed. _My only dress is now ruined! WHat am I going to wear!_ Zelda sighed again, this wasn't her day at all! Zelda laid down on the soft grass. She missed her bed and her kingdom. She hopped Niko would understand.

* * *

Queen Tetra stood in front of the Chief. Still going through his stuff. The Hero of Winds still had his sword pointed at the Chief.

"What I don't get is why are you still alive?" asked the Chief.

The Queen turned toward the Chief. She glared hard at him.

"I'm still alive because once one of my descendants defeated Malladus, the spirits knew that they may need us. So we came back, only to find out that you are the reason my descendent is in trouble!" she said.

The Chief turned toward the Hero.

"And why is he with you?" he asked carefully.

"You already know, he's my husband, duh." said Queen Tetra turning her back on the Chief.

The Chief drew his sword and clashed it at the Hero's sword. The Queen whirled around facing the Chief.

"Well, Hero, it's time to leave. In the end, Chief, you will lose." said Queen Tetra.

She raced over to the Hero grabbing his wrist. Then, the two disappeared.

* * *

Zelda woke up to Link who was trying to wake her up. Zelda's eyes where still heavy. Link sighed, then picked up Zelda in his arms. Shadow was holding a Deku stick that he sharpened for their defense against anything. Zelda looked around as they where walking. Link was still carrying her. After about an hour, Aboda village finally came into view. Link put Zelda back onto her feet.

"Finally! Aboda village!" said Zelda excitedly.

"Wow, what happened to your dress?" asked Shadow.

"It got torn by the sticks and things on our walk over." said Zelda.

"Oh."

Zelda, Link, and Shadow walked the rest of the way to Aboda. When they finally arrived, there where no trains in sight, and it looked completely empty. Zelda walked over toward Niko's house. Zelda knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked Zelda.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and they saw Niko.

"Ah! Princess Zelda! What a pleasure to see you! Come in!" said Niko happily.

Zelda, Link, and Shadow walked into the house, Shadow still had his stick with him.

"What happened in Aboda, Niko?" asked Zelda.

"The castle guards cam into town, took everyone with them." said Niko.

"WHAT?!" they said together.

"That's right. They said the Chief had an encounter with someone and now, to keep everyone safe from the person, and you, they took everyone to Castle Town." said Niko.

Zelda looked away. None of this would have happened if she had just not listened to the Chief in the first place.

"Then how did you get out?" asked Shadow.

"Well, all you have to do is hide somewhere."

"Alright. Thank you Niko." said Zelda.

Niko glanced at Zelda, noticing her torn dress. Niko sighed, then walked to a cupboard, pulling out some clothes.

"Zelda, try these on. Your ancestor left them for you. She knew something like this was going to happen. She just didn't know when." said Niko.

Zelda accepted the clothes, then walked to into the back room. As she was unfolding the clothes, a small dagger fell out.

"Niko! Why is there a dagger in here!" said Zelda.

"Just try on the clothes, the dagger goes with them." said Niko.

Zelda sighed putting the clothes on. When she was finished she stepped out, for Link and Shadow to see. Link's eyes widened. She didn't look like a princess anymore. Shadow laughed a bit while Niko smiled. To him, it brought back memories. She wore...

* * *

**Sorry! Your'e going to have to find out in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I am starting to post pictures based on my stories on Devianart. Anyway, check them out. Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


	8. Chapter 8: To Papuchia Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Zelda wore baggy white pants with a pale purple line down toward the bottom. A blue vest, a red bandana around her neck, and a pale purple Shirt. she also wore a short of red cloth that served as a belt. Link eyes widened. Shadow laughed a bit and Niko was reminded of the fabulous memories.

"Niko, I'm not wearing this." said Zelda.

"Zelda, they're the only clothes you have right now." said Niko.

Zelda turned around to say something else when suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Let us in! We know Princess Zelda is in there!" yelled a guard.

"Shot! They found us!" said Zelda.

Niko quickly walked to the back of the house. There, was a small door.

"Go through here. Quickly!" said Niko.

Shadow and Link nodded. Niko grabbed Link's shoulder. Niko then walked over to Link's bed. He handed Link the Lokomo Sword and the Hyrulian Shield. Link nodded, then followed Shadow through the door.

"Niko, please, be careful!" warned Zelda.

"I promise I will be." said Niko, smiling.

Zelda gave him a hug, then ran after Link and Shadow. She met the two looking around the corner.

"Where do we go now?" asked Link.

"Shadow Island. It's over there." said Shadow pointing across the water.

"How the hell are we suppose to get there?" asked Zelda.

"Papuchia Village has boats right? We just have to get there." said Shadow.

"Right." said Zelda.

Zelda peered around the corner. The guards had barged inside. Zelda worried about Niko. Link tapped her shoulder. Zelda turned toward him. Link nodded and grabbed Zelda's shoulder, leading her away from the house. They made it to the shoreline. Now, they had to make it to Papuchia Village. They traveled for almost two days, then, they finally reached Lineback's house. Zelda quickly went inside, along with Link and Shadow. Shadow had been sharpening his stick the whole way there. Link had been trying to remember the techniques of his sword. Zelda looked around. It looked like no one was here either. Zelda sighed. Did the Chief move everyone to Castle Town? Zelda looked around a bit more. She then heard something drawing closer. It was a train! They had learned that the only trains on the tracks now, are the Chief's trains.

* * *

Queen Tetra and the Hero of Winds looked around. Tetra walked into the water, not to far from the shore. The Hero followed close behind. Suddenly, a giant Octopus appeared out of the water. It was much bigger than any normal octopus. Tetra started to concentrate on using her magic. The Hero protest her from the attacks the Octopus gave them. They where after this octopus because it held the water element. It's element could then be used to seal up almost all evil. It was the Jade of Water.

* * *

Zelda, Link, and Shadow hid under the desk. Then, the guards burst through the doors.

"The stupid dude must have one. Right?" said one guard.

"I dunno. The chief just wanted us to search the place. That's it." said the other.

Shadow peered around the side. From what he could see, there were only two guards.

"There are only two. We could take them!" whispered Shadow.

"Okay, Let's try." agreed Link.

Before Zelda could get a word in, the two jumped up. Deku Stick and Lokomo Sword raised. The two guards yelped in surprise then raised their spears.

"What do you want?" demanded Link.

"You to go to hell!" yelled one guard.

"Why you..." growled Shadow.

Shadow and Link jumped at the two guards, who then stopped short. Zelda was standing in front of the guards, her arms out stretched.

"Don't hurt them." said Zelda.

Everyone in the room was confused.

"I want you to tell the Chief something. I want it delivered exactly as I say it now." said Zelda.

The guards looked at each other, then looked at Zelda not sure of what to do.

"I want you to tell the Chief this. He will be the one to go down. I will win my kingdom back. I will do everything in my power to win it back. No matter what." said Zelda.

The two guards looked at each other.

"Got it?" demanded Zelda.

The guards nodded out of fear, then rushed out of the house. Zelda sighed, then looked at Link and Shadow.

"We need to head to Papuchia Village. Quickly." said Zelda.

"Right." agreed Team Triforce.

The team made their way across the bridge, and across the plain of grass. Finally, Papuchia Village came into view. Zelda smiled. She loved this place. She looked a ways to the right and spotted two people in the water. They seemed to be fighting something. Zelda walked over in that direction. Link and Shadow followed close behind. Then, a giant octopus flew out of the water. One of the people thrust their hands upwards, sending light magic in the direction of the Octopus. The octopus then burst into a giant dark cloud. A small Jade like object then floated down to the two. Zelda tilted her head. The two turned around, facing Team Triforce. Zelda gasped. She thought they where castle guards by the way they dressed. They wore a green cloak with a hood that covered their faces.

"Who are you?" demanded Zelda.

Link and Shadow held their weapons high. The two approached them carefully. They pulled their hoods off. One was a male and the other was a female. The male looked a lot like Link and Shadow. The women for some reason looked really familiar.

"Who are we? We are the one who found this land." answered the Women.

"Wait, What do you mean?" said Link.

"We found this land. This Hyrule. We sailed across the ocean in search of a new Hyrule. I found one, but didn't know of the evil that will creep inside. I apologize about that." said the Women.

"If you found this land, that would make you Queen Tetra and the Hero of Winds." said Zelda in astonishment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! I sure did! Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks!**

**~Tetra1143**


End file.
